Harry Potter's Secret Keeper
by brilliant-author
Summary: James and Lily Potter had two very secret keepers. After the two secret keepers are killed secrets are unfolded. During Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts he meets his secret keeper. How many secrets is she holding against him? And what secret does Harry hold
1. Sirius Black's Funeral

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this story. There's lots of little secrets that will slip out here and there. Also, I need you guys to help me out with a title to this story. So if you have any good ideas add it in with your review. Oh, and please review so I know if you like this story or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related, but I did make up Elizabeth and her whole family so I copyright them!

* * *

It was the beginning of the trio's sixth year at Hogwarts. Voldemort was on the loose and everyone was scared like mad.

The summer holidays are coming to an end and school term is about to start.

But before Harry could start school he had to attend his godfather's funeral.

The service seemed to take an age to end. There was no body, just a closed, empty casket. People were standing around all covered in black. Tears were falling down from faces of the young and innocent to the old and wise.

Harry stood there and looked around. He saw many people he knew. His two best friends were there with their families and his father's best friend, Remus, was there as well. There were also many members of the Order like Dumbledore, Mad Eye Moody, and Tonks, who was sporting long purple hair with black streaks that stopped at her shoulders.

But there were also people he didn't know at the funeral. One was a girl his age. She was wearing a black dress with a white blouse and matching black jacket. She had light brown hair down to her shoulders with hazel eyes. She, like many others, was crying.

After the sermon one by one people came up to pay their respects to Harry and place a flower on the casket or simply touch it with their hand as if that would let him go from their hearts, although they all knew he would never be forgotten.

Remus stood beside Harry, for comfort. His eyes were red as if he cried all night for he lost his best friend, now both of the best friends he'd ever have were dead.

Mrs. Weasley came up to Harry and engulfed him in a tight hug. "I'm so sorry, dear. Will you be coming to stay with us at the Order this summer?" She asked him.

"Yes, if that's okay, Mrs. Weasley." Harry said weakly.

"Of course it is, dear. Just owl us when you're packed and Arthur can come pick you up." She smiled then walked on by the casket and placed a rose on it.

"I'm sorry, mate." Ron said then walked behind his mother, uncomfortable with all the crying people around.

Next came Ginny who was very distraught to see Harry in such sadness. She hugged him and he was comforted by her warm touch. "I'm so sorry, Harry." Ginny whispered in his ear before smiling heartedly and walking off to find her family.

Hermione then ran up to Harry and hugged him talking very fast about how Sirius didn't deserve to die and that she was there for him whenever he needed her. Then she was off to find her own parents who were talking to Mr. Weasley about what uses the television is for.

Then that mysterious girl walked up and Remus greeted her in a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Remus. You must miss him terribly."

"Yes, I do. But I'm more concerned about you. How have you been?"

"I've been fine. Don't worry about me." She smiled then turned to Harry.

"I'm so sorry for your loss, Harry. Sirius was a great man and he loved you very much, you should know that."

"Thanks, but…who are you?" Harry asked.

"My name's Elizabeth. Sirius was a good friend of mine…more like my second father, actually." Elizabeth said. With the still confused look on Harry's face she added, "You might have seen me around school…I'm in Gryffindor too."

"Yes, quite the little sneaker are you?" Remus added.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Elizabeth said teasingly.

"I've never seen you around school." Harry said.

"Exactly! She just looms in the shadow, don't you?" Remus asked Elizabeth, knowing her and her past.

"I just don't talk much, that's all…" Elizabeth said defensively.

"Sure you do. Elizabeth, my dear, you can't keep doing this to yourself." Remus told her with worry on his face.

"I- I have to go. See you around." She said then walked off.

Harry greeted and accepted the condolences of all the others attending the service. When most people had left Harry looked at the place where his godfather would stay forever. Harry thought to himself, 'It's not good enough for Sirius. He deserves the best of the best.'

Before Harry could finish more of his thought a hand was placed on his shoulder. "How are you holding up, Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I'm fine." Harry said forcing a weak smile. "How was your summer?"

"Oh, it was fine. I spent most of it reading. Oh, and guess what? My father got me a new cauldron. My other one was getting very grimy. You'll have to see it."

Harry nodded and looked out among the other stones of people who were once alive. His gaze then fell upon a girl kneeling down around two gravestones.

"Who is that?" Ron asked walking up behind the two.

"Her name is Elizabeth, Ronald. She's a Gryffindor sixth year as well." Hermione said matter-of-factly.

"She really does know everything." Ron said and Harry laughed at this.

"She said she was a friend of Sirius." Harry said.

"No matter whose friend she is there's only one thing I can say about her. She's cute." Ron said blushing.

Hermione slapped him on the arm. "Ron. You don't even know her."

"So?" Ron asked rubbing his arm as if it had hurt.

"Do you think we should go over there?" Harry asked.

Remus walked up and answered his question, "No, Harry. Let her be. She hasn't been back here in a long time. She needs to be alone now."

"Whose gravestone is that, Professor Lupin?" Hermione asked.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you not to call me Professor? I am not your teacher anymore. You may call me Remus. And for your question, those are her parents' gravestones. They died a few years back." Remus said with a sigh.

"Oh my…" Hermione said in a whisper.

"I think she'll need a shoulder to lean on." Ron said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare, Ronald Weasley." Hermione said threatingly.

"How did they die?" Harry asked still transfixed on the girl.

"Voldemort killed them. They were in the order, very powerful too. They were also your parent's secret keepers, Harry." Remus told him.

"But I thought Peter Pettigrew was their secret keeper…then he betrayed them." Harry said.  
"Yes, but your parents thought again and gave the task to another pair of their friends…ones they hadn't seen in a long time, but trusted. They needed a back-up, you see?" Remus said.

"They knew something Lord Voldemort didn't about Harry or his parents, didn't they?" Hermione asked.

"Very clever, Hermione. But yes, they did and they had to pay their price." Remus said quietly.

They all were now looking at Elizabeth who wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face.

"Uncle Remy!" a child voice yelled from behind. They all turned and saw a girl, who was a Gryffindor fifth year, a boy, who was a Gryffindor second year, a younger boy about four and an even smaller boy about one. The boy believed to be four was the one screaming and running towards Remus.

Remus scooped him and and hugged him. "Why, hello, David."

"Uncle Remy!" The little boy said.

The Gryffindor fifth year, Emily, walked up to Remus while holding a baby.

"Where is she?" She asked angrily. "She leaves the house and says she'll be home soon…I have to go out and I can't leave them all at the house alone."

"Elizabeth is fine. She's just…spending some quality time with your parents." Remus informed her.

After hearing the commotion Elizabeth got up and saw her sister and three brothers at the service. She walked over and grabbed the baby, named Eric, into her arms and was cradling him back and forth.

"What are you doing here? I asked you to watch them." Elizabeth said.

"I have to go to Diagon Alley in twenty minutes so we all came to find you."

"Diagon Alley? Who are you going with?" Elizabeth asked.

"Ginny and her family." Emily told them.

"Okay. Don't be home late. Come on, David." Elizabeth said. "Patrick," She looked at the Gryffindor second year boy, "Hold David's hand and make sure he doesn't wander off. I'm so sorry, Remus." She said lastly looking apologetically at Remus.

"No need to apologize, Elizabeth. Will you be stopping by tomorrow?" Remus asked indicating the Order headquarters.

"Yeah, they're all going to be at daycare of a friend's house. So I'll see you then." Elizabeth smiled back at then them started to walk out of the graveyard and off to her house.

Harry stared at her in wonder. If he assumed correctly she took care of her four siblings while running the household since her parents were dead. She was selfless and took the best care of her family. He was impressed and yet he pitied her. He pitied the fact that she can't do stuff with her friends because she has to take are of her younger brothers.

As she walked off into the distance Harry stood there in a dreamlike state until she was knocked out of it by Fred and George's late arrival to the funeral service.

"Did we miss it?" Fred asked.

"Fred and George Weasley, Sirius was a dear friend and you missed his funeral service." Mrs. Weasley said outraged.

"Sorry, mum. It's just we've been busy with the business and all…" George trailed off.

"Don't talk to me about business, you didn't even finish your education. Dumbledore's back now and he said he'd let you finish your school credits this year."

"No way. We'd be like rejects, plus we're way too busy." Fred said.

"Oh, hello, Harry. How's it going?" George asked and walked over to Harry.

"I'm fine." Harry said.

"Business is going great, we can't thank you enough, Harry." Fred whispered in his ear.

"Don't mention it. Are you going to Diagon Alley with us?" Harry asked.

"Yep! We all have to show you guys our big surprise at Diagon Alley later." George said saying the words 'big surprise' loudly so his mother could hear.

"Oh, what's the surprise?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You'll just have to wait and see, little sis." Fred said.

"Well, are you kids ready to head back to the Burrow?" Mr. Weasley asked coming up behind them.

They all nodded and took a port key in the shape of an old hammer lying on the floor by a tree and were instantly in the warm surrounding of the Weasley's home!

* * *

**Author's Ending Note:** By the way, to all you Sirius fans, I don't believe Sirius is dead. But I just had to start it out this way. Hint, they never did find Sirius' body.

SIRIUS BLACK ISN'T DEAD! HE'S JUST WAITING…


	2. A Hogsmeade Trip

**Author's Note: **I hope you guys like this story. There's lots of little secrets that will slip out here and there. Also, I need you guys to help me out with a title to this story. So if you have any good ideas add it in with your review. Oh, and please review so I know if you like this story or not.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything Harry Potter related, but I did make up Elizabeth and her whole family so I copyright them!

* * *

"Upstairs, kids. I'd like to make dinner without you all getting in my way." Mrs. Weasley said walking hurridly over to the stove and starting to make their dinner.

"Come on, Harry. We'll put your stuff in my room." Ron said.

Harry was staying the rest of the summer with the Weasley's and his trunk and cage was in their family room just waiting for him. She handed Hermione Hedwig's cage and Ron and Harry heaved his trunk up the many stairs to Ron's room.

Once they finally got inside they dropped the trunk with ease and shut the door.

"Did you guys see that Elizabeth girl?" Ron asked.

"Yes. Why?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just. Did she seem a little…weird to you?"

"Ronald Weasley, first impressions aren't always the best. Don't go judging right away." Hermione said.

"I wasn't judging her. I was just saying…"

"Well, I think she seemed nice…and sad." Harry interrupted.

"She did seem rather gloomy, didn't she?" Hermione asked.

"Well, the girl lost her parents and I'm supposing had to take care of the rest of the kids. I mean what kind of life is that?" Ron said.

"I agree. I mean, she has to make sure they're all okay. She doesn't have a normal girl teenage life." Hermione said.

"And what is a regular girl teenage life, Hermione?" Ron asked curiously.

"Well, you know, Ron. Boys. Movies. Friends. She probably doesn't go out with friends or fret over boys like normal girls." Hermione stated.

"Boys? Are you fretting over boys?" Ron asked.

"Maybe."

"WHO?"

"Ron-" Hermione started before being cut off by Harry.

"Please save the row until after dinner so then I can talk to other people while you two fight constantly." Harry said with a smug smile.

"Back to the topic of Elizabeth. Maybe we should be more friendly to her. I mean, I never have seen her with friends or anything. I've actually never seen her at any social thing like a quidditch game or any Hogsmeade trips. She's so quiet all the time you barely even know she's there." Hermione said.

"You never know who's there?" Ginny asked coming in.

"What do you want, Ginny?" Ron asked annoyingly.

"I just came to tell you Mum said dinner's ready. Next time I try to do anything for you guys…" She said before turning and walking down the stairs.

"What's gotten into her?" Ron asked. Harry shrugged.

They all walked downstairs and had a delicious meal and after saying their thanks to Mrs. Weasley went up to bed. Harry was in Ron's room while Hermione stayed in Ginny's room.

The next morning Harry awoke with the morning sunlight streaming onto his face.

"Close the window, it's too bright." Harry heard a soft chuckle…of a girl. He quickly sat up and looked over to the window to see Ginny standing there trying to hold back her laughter.

"Mum told me to come wake you. We're going to Diagon Alley and everyone's ready so hurry up." Ginny gave him a small smile then walked out of the room so Harry could change.

Within five minutes he was ready and headed downstairs.

"Oh, good, Harry dear. We're all ready. I know how dearly you hate it, but we're going to have to floo to Diagon Alley. Make sure you speak clearly this time, won't you?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley." Harry replied. He took a handful of powder, walked into the fireplace, then shouted 'Diagon Alley' and was off in a strong wind before landing on his feet in front of Fred and George in a shop in Diagon Alley.

"Finally." George said.

"We thought you died up there in the attic." Fred said with a wink.

"Hey. It's not that bad up there." Ron said.

"Sure, Ronnikins. Now if you don't mind, we must go check out our competition." George said before he and Fred left the store.

"Come on, mate. Hermione's waiting for us in the Three Broomsticks." Ron said before they left for the pub.

They walked inside and saw Hermione sitting at a table with three butter beers on it.

"So, Hermione," Ron said after they sat down, "You're not still writing to Vicky are you?"

Hermione glared at him and said, "Ron, it's none of your business and his name is Vicktor!"

"Yes, we know, Hermione. Lets not have another row until we've been here for at least five minutes…please." Harry pleaded.

"I'll try if someone would just grow up and act his age." Hermione said glaring at Ron.

"Sure, blame it on me." Ron muttered before taking a sip of his drink.

They were talking merrily about the upcoming school year when they heard a familiar voice. It was Remus Lupin.

Remus was with Elizabeth's younger siblings, David, Emily, Patrick, and Eric. He finally noticed the three sitting down and they waved. He sat the kids at the next table and ordered some drinks for them all before speaking to Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Hello. Are you here for school supplies?" He asked.

"Yes. We haven't started yet, we just decided to come here first." Hermione told him.

"Oh, I see." Remus said.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I came to help Elizabeth get everyone's supplies. She had to go get," He glanced around at the table and realized that the other kids couldn't hear them, then he whispered, "Patrick's and Emily's birthday present." He then winked.

Right after that Elizabeth came into the Three Broomsticks and walked over to the table where her brothers and sister were sitting. She was holding a very beautiful brown owl and a broom. It was the latest Nimbus Two Thousand and Two.

"Happy Birthday. An owl for the lovely Emily and a broom for the daring Patrick." Elizabeth said with a smile. Emily went over and starting admiring the owl making comments on how cute it was. Patrick just stood there in awe of the new broom.

"How could you afford this?" Patrick asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's your birthday…well, it was your birthday, but I saw this and knew you had to have it." Elizabeth said.

"Thank you so much!!!" Emily said running over and hugging Elizabeth.

"No problem, now we can use it to owl and check up on Eric and David more often." She said looking over at the two youngest boys.

"So, do you all have your supplies?" Elizabeth asked them.

"Yes. Remus helped us get them back to the house." Emily told her.

"Thank you so much, Remus. I don't know what I would do without you." Elizabeth said to Remus who had joined their table, again.

"What are uncles for?" He asked.

"Uncle Remy!" David said smiling.

"Exactly." Remus said.

"Okay. So after the drinks back to the house and you can all go to your friends house before you have to go off for the year." Elizabeth said referring to Emily and Patrick's muggle friends.

"What about you?" Patrick asked.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "I have a killer potions essay I have to write. Honestly, I see why you didn't get along with him, Remus. He is horrible. And to think Lily actually stood up for him."

Harry looked over at Elizabeth after hearing his mother's name spoken. He wondered how she knew so much about his dead parents, for he didn't know that much about them and he was their son. He suddenly knew that he would make sure he talked to her about his parents. Maybe she could tell him stories about his parents.

After the pensive Harry had seen in the past year Harry often wondered if his parents really did love each other and wanted to be together or if they were somehow forced to marry and have a child. All Harry knew is he had many questions after seeing the memory of Snape's and he would do anything to find out the answers.

"Ah, yes. But Lily always saw the best in people." Remus said.

"There is no good in him, I swear. He is pure evil. And you know he stopped occulmency lessons with Harry. If he didn't Sirius could still be here…" She trailed off and found it hard to talk about Sirius' death.

"We cannot blame Severus. He didn't know this would happen and we don't know how things would have turned out." Remus said.

"Do we really have to talk about this?" Emily whined. "I mean I barely even knew the guy."

"Well I did so shut it!" Elizabeth snapped.

"Fine." Emily said with a huff.

"When are we going to go home?" Patrick asked.

"Are you guys ready?" Elizabeth asked disappointed. They all nodded. "Fine, then. Bye, Remus. Will you come to visit before school starts?" She asked while picking up her youngest brother.

"Of course. Do you have arrangements made for Eric and David?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes. They're staying at my Aunt's during the school year. She said it'd be fine. I really hate to do it, but I have to. Only two more years until I graduate then I don't have to rely on others to watch them." She said.

"What about you?" Remus asked.

"What about me?" Elizabeth gave him a small smile then they all left and headed back to their hours.

After flooing back to the house Elizabeth told them the plans for the rest of the day since it was only mid afternoon.

"Okay. Emily and Patrick, I really don't care what you guys do. Go to friends stay home, whatever. Just make sure you tell me. And be home by six, dinner tonight is spaghetti."

"Fine. I'm going to Ashley's." Emily said before heading out the door.

"I'm going to stay around, I'll help you watch David and Eric while you cook." Patrick said.

"Are you sure?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yeah. I need to get caught up on some reading, anyways." Patrick then ran up to his room and brought down a book and sat on the couch and read while David and Eric played on the floor.

Elizabeth then started to cook and before she knew it the time was six o'clock. They all sat down and ate then all gathered on the couch to watch a family movie. Halfway during the movie Eric got cranky so Elizabeth took him upstairs to put to sleep and shortly after David came up and wanted a bedtime story read. Patrick and Emily could take care of themselves so they just went up to their rooms and fell asleep during their own time.

Finally it was ten o'clock and Elizabeth was very tired. It had been a busy day, but then all her days were busy. After looking after all her brothers and sister and doing house chore jobs then worrying about school her life was hectic. But this was the life that she was given with no choice of her own, and this is the life she would have forever, or so she thought…

* * *

**End Notes:** Please review so I know how you guys like the story so far. Thanks! 


End file.
